Hidden Angels
by Alexandria Nightingale
Summary: What if Sally isn't who what she is? What if her true Memories are sealed and she was made mortal by her grandfather just to fulfill the prophecy? What if She and her son isn't what they seem it is? PErcabeth,Tratie,Thalico,Malca,Chrisse,Groviper Revising is in Session!
1. Prologue

**Alexandria: Sorry Everyone for the last update! I have a heavy workload in my second year and I can**'t **can't seem to pass it. Being a Teacher sucks but rewarding... i think it is a noblest job in thee whole career category for me that is. I'm sorry for those who are offended with it alright! PEACE! **

**Anyway now is summer Vacation! BRING ON THE CONFETTI AND WHAT NOT! WOOT WOOOT and rest assured that I will do so many updates alright! **

**Almira: If you don't slack off that is...**

**Alexandria: aww ALMIRA - CHAN! *Whines***

**Almira: Quit yapping and start writing!**

**Syriene: or typing Almi - chan...**

**Alexandria: You two are so mean to me..**

**Almira: Get over it!**

**Alexandria: *huffs* fine fine...*Smiles* Anyway as I was saying since I would likely update then I have reread this fic and made some minor alterations in this chapter.. Hope you appreciate it... XD Now The Disclamer!**

**Almira: *Helds up a cue card* Sh doesn't own anything except forthe plot and thank god she didn't1**

**Alexandria:YOu're always so mean! *cries in the corner***

**Almira: *sighs snd and continues to drink her tea***

**Syriene: *sweatdrops* Please Read and review!**

**+_:*:Prologue:*:_+**

A woman was crying her tears heavily in a nearby river. She has long white blonde hair that was arrange into a braid and was fixed in a loose bun. She was wearing one of the most beautiful dresses in their age. Her white ivory skin sparkled under the moonlight as she kept on sobbing and sobbing. She was crying her heart out because of the fact that her husband had ate their own children while her youngest was living like a mortal without her guidance or without anyone a tall.

"Why?" She looked up and asked to the heavens. "Why did that stupid prophecy existed? If the prophecy didn't exist then I wouldn't be lonely right now!" She said. Her voice was full of grief and sorrow for her children.

"I only wanted a child to take care of" She laminated. "A child for me to love, to cherish with my full being, a child that I will help and guide to grow into a well mannered and beautiful adult but this is what I get! I get a husband who is a power maniac that goes beyond eating his own children just to protect his place in this world and relatives that is plotting out my demise whilst I watch miserably from a corner!"

"I hate this! I really hate this! It's not my fault, DAMN IT!"She cried and cried knowing that it was futile because she was already powerful enough but not powerful enough to defeat her husband or to rescue her children. "Tell me…why do I suffer?...why am I miserable?...Why can't I do anything!"

"I only wanted a child" She whispered helplessly as golden tears cascaded on her Ivory cheeks. Her light green eyes that were once full of life were now dim with full of misery and despair. "It is not a good reason enough to have it?"

She stared at the black sky with hopelessness until she heard something.

"Do you really want a child?" The voice asked suddenly again. It now echoed throughout the whole clearing rather than a whisper in the night. It made the woman looked around. Her dim green colored eyes turned to dark amber brown as she quickly gazed around her. Her eyes continuously scanned the whole place. She was both surprised and stunned at the sudden intrusion because she didn't see nor felt the presence of the one who asked her.

She stood up from where she sat and hastily wiped off the tears running over her face. It wouldn't do well for her or her husband's reputation that she had been crying here all night. She swiftly summoned her weapon and scanned the place. "Who are you? Come out whoever you are!" She barked at the clearing as she prepared her battle stance.

Nothing happened for the first few minutes but a blinding white light suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It made the woman shield her eyes with her arms because she felt a sudden instinct to do just that and she had a nagging feeling that if she saw what was happening then she would be reduced to ashes within no time at all. Once the light decapitated, she slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to see a man wearing a hooded cloak but that didn't made her shock. It was the man's skin which was black like the night sky and it has twinkling lights like the stars above them but what really caught her attention were the eyes. It was a mixture of different color on both of his Irises and his presence was so powerful making the woman cringed in fear.

"Who are you?" She asked him without faltering. She was surprised that her voice was still intact even though she was really afraid of the man right in front of her. She steadied her stance and glared at the man with determined eyes. She decided that she will not back down without a fight if he was sent to kill her.

The man chuckled. It was both warm and cold. "Don't worry my child" the man replied. "I'm not going to harm you."

"Who are you?" She repeated without wavering. She remained in her stance and pointed her weapon at the man.

"I am Chaos the creator of the universe." The man introduces himself while making a bow. The woman stiffens. And without any preamble, she quickly drops her weapon and kneels on her knees with her head bowed down to the creator of the universe.

"I am sorry for my behavior earlier Lord Chaos." Her voice trembled with fear. Her heart was pounding a mile for second because she just disrespected the one who created all and she knew that she will be gone in this world without seeing her own children be free of their tyrannical father because of this sudden misconduct.

The creator of the universe only laughs at her rustling movement. "No my child, I'm not going to vanish you and could you stand up?"

The woman stared at him like he was growing another head. She was stumped at the sudden request that she didn't do it and stared owlishly at the man. The man stared back and tilted his head. He gave a fake cough which broke the reverie of the woman. She quickly blushed and nodded.

"Of…c-course, My Lord" The woman stutteringly replied and hurriedly stood. She took a deep breath, feeling it calming her frazzled nerves before continuing with strong yet soft tone. "Then what do I owe you the visit Lord Chaos?"

"Is it true that you want another child?" He inquired. She felt his eyes were staring right at her soul and she knew that he was doing that. If she were to lie right here and right now she will die without batting an eyelash.

The woman paled at the sudden question and slowly looks down. She felt her figure trembled and morphed into grief and sorrow. The years of longing for a child have finally reached it limits. Tears suddenly spilled as she cried yet again. Letting her anguish for the one thing she had wanted flow out like a faucet. Chaos stared at her, not knowing what to do with this kind of position but to watched and wait. After some minutes of waiting and clearly seeing that the woman will never know when to end her misery, He closed his eyes and sighed. He rubbed his temples and warped his arms around her like a mother comforting her child as she sobbed her heart out.

"Yes" She sobbed. "I really wanted a child. I'll do anything to have a child."

"Are you willing to do anything just to have a child?" Chaos repeated what she had said. She stopped crying (which was a great relief from Chaos) and nodded in his chest.

"Very well I will help you in only one condition." He felt her stiffen and she released herself from his arms.

She clutched the black cloak and stared at him with unwavering determination on her eyes. "I'll do anything, anything at all just to get a child to love and to cherish." She said with her voice full of conviction.

Chaos smiled at her fierce determination and raised his hand for her to reach. "Then be my daughter."

The woman froze and she glanced at him with shock. Her whole world stilled and she was stumped at the condition. She was about to laugh it all, joked around it and refused the offer but one look in his eyes made her think otherwise. She saw the determination, compassion and also the sadness in his mismatched eyes. She thought of all the things she had and the entire thing he had for the rest of his life. She had come to a clear conclusion that no matter what or who he created, it or they leaves without his knowing. It was a sad life indeed and she was lucky and grateful enough to feel a small piece of happiness in her life even though it was a small amount of time.

The woman hesitated and bit her lip but nodded in agreement. She prayed if she was doing the right thing and not a huge mistake. Anything can happen with him and she steeled her resolve. Slowly with her heart thumping like crazy, she placed her hand on his and suddenly a blinding light like earlier covered the whole place. It ate everything up and turned it into a white oblivion. Both of them vanished leaving a small brown feather on the ground.

**=_+*Prologue End*+_=**

**Alexandria: And that's a wrap! Please wait for the revision of Chapter one alright!**

**Syriene: As I said earlier READ AND REVIEW! **

**Alexandria: We will give you free virtual cookies if you do!**


	2. Chapter One

Alexandria: Hey guys this is my first fanfic in the PJO Series and for the other readers that read my other stories I am sorry for not updating. My life has been hectic since I entered college.

Almira: Just do the damn story already.

Alexandria: ***sticks out her tongue*** I know smarty pants.

Almira:** *twitches*** Annabeth could you please say the disclaimer for me.

Annabeth: Sure.. Alexandria Nightingale doesn't own anything except for her story plot and her OC's.

Alexandria: Damn Right! and this happens after the TLO and TLH never happened.

**=Chapter One: New Arrivals=**

**=Third's person POV=**

A eighteen year old girl was perched on the highest branch of a pine tree. Her long blue hair was swaying with the wind as her brilliant green eyes mixed with a tint of gold glowed in the darkness of the night and were trained on a window, watching a woman with brown hair cooing to a pink and blue just stared at them with a sad smile laced on her face.

"Is she alright?" A soft and melodic voice asked beside the girl.

The girl didn't turn but sigh instead. "Yes, They are alright."

"For now." Another voice added. This time it was emotionless and it was coming form above them.

The blue haired girl smiled bitterly and stood from where she sat."C'mon The lord and The Lady must know and there are waiting for us." with that they all vanished from the moon's view with their own fashion.

**=18 years later=**

**=Percy Jackson=**

I woke up from my sleep with a start. I raked my right hand through my dark hair in a frustrated fashion. It was the same dream over and over again. A man and a woman. The woman crying and the man suddenly appeared before her. The woman summons her weapon and took her fighting stance. the man introduced himself and the woman quickly dropped her weapon and kneeled down. They were talking until which I didn't hear or it was muted because it was happening before my eyes. The man lends her a hand which the woman hesitated but reached for it. Once their hands were touching a bright light suddenly glowed and made me look away and wake me up from my sleep.

I sigh and stood up. I turned to the window and saw that it was dawn. "It's no use to going back to sleep." I muttered and went to freshen myself. Once freshen I went out of my cabin to see many campers going out. After the 2nd titan war everything went peaceful. Every undetermined kid was claimed three days after the war and every minor god and goddess has their own cabin right now even Hades has one. I walked up to the dining pavilion and sat on my table.

"Hey Seaweed Brain!" Someone called out as I turned around and smiled at the blonde haired girl coming right at me. She's Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena and Architect of Olympus. She had been rebuilding the Olympus and also the camp. She gave me a swift kiss and was about to proceed to her table when I caught her waist and pulled her to my lap. She glared at me while I buried my face on her blonde princess curls hiding my grin.

"Seaweed Brain Let me go" She said as I tighten my grip on her waist and nuzzled her neck with my nose. "No" I said.

She sighed, Knowing that she was defeated, she leaned back and played with their intertwined fingers. "What's wrong?" She asked.

I didn't answer making her sigh again. "Percy I know you, so tell me what the damn hell is wrong?"

I didn't answer. "It's the dream again isn't it?"

"You know me so well Wise girl" I replied.

"Of Course, I mean who wouldn't" She replied back.

We stayed like that for a few moments until people entered the pavilion. I sigh and released her. She stood up and placed a kiss on my lips before joining her brothers and sisters. After breakfast I proceeded walking towards the arena where I saw Clarisse, daughter of Ares and Chris, son of Hermes training the new crew.

I sat on the bench as I felt someone behind me. "Nico, How are you?" I asked.

Nico, son of Hades sat beside me and sigh. "I'm fine Percy but since the war the Olympians keep on partying and partying."

"Tough luck for you dude" I replied as he punched me playfully.

We sat there from what seem like hours but only minutes had past until we went up to the big house. There we saw a new group of campers sitting on the couch. Five girls and a boy. "Hey Chiron!" I called as the centaur turned from them to me and smiled.

"Percy, Nico could you give this new campers a tour of camp Halfblood?" he asked.

I turned to Nico which he shrugged in answer. I turned back to Chiron and nodded. "Sure Chiron." With my answer Chiron galloped away towards the archery ranged.

I stared at the new campers, fascinated by their hair color and eyes before Nico shook me awake. "Earth to aqua dude are you there?"

I glared at him which he smirked in reponse. "Yeah I'm here corpse breath"

Nico's smirked faded and glared at me in reply. I held my hands up in defense. "You started it."

Before our argument began a cough was heard. "Could we get on with the tour?" the red haired boy asked as we blushed and nodded.

"Before we start the tour, my name is Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon but I prefer to be called as Percy." I introduced myself as I gestured to Nico. "And this boy beside is Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades."

The boy who interrupted us stepped up. He has Light Red hair and Brilliant Blue eyes "My name is Tristan Siegned Seton and Undetermined." He stepped back as a Girl with long blue light hair tied into a low ponytial by a black ribbon and geeky glasses that covers her eyes stepped up beside the boy. I felt something about like I know her but I shrugged off the feeling.

"My name is Alexandria Millionette Nightingale, Undetermined" She said her voice was filled with Ice making us stepped back one step. She shrugged and stepped back to her place with the boy beside her.

A girl with Short layered red hair and it was styled into a backwards layer stepped up. Her crystal blue eyes mixed with flaming red sparkled with mischief like the Hermes kids as she introduced herself. "I'm Fragrance Laureate, Undetermined"

She stepped backwards and grinned at me evilly, I wondered if she really was a daughter of Hermes but I shrugged off the suspicion with a glint like that it only belongs to the god of mischief himself. A girl with short brown hair which was only below one inch of her shoulder and her bangs was clipped beside her ear with a axe like clip as she smiled at me with a sweet and beautiful smile. The first thought that came to me that she was beautiful and was without a doubt a daughter of Aphrodite but I knew that it was only a possibility and I didn't try to voice it out. Her butterscotch eyes Mixed reddish brown framed her face perfectly. "My name is Viviane Miscellanous, Undetermined."

A girl with short dark brown hair stepped up after Vivane and smiled at me with a bright smile. Her Chocolate eyes mixed with emerald green glinted with mischief but turned into warmness. "My name is Kayla Simoun Faustine, Undetermined"

I raised my eyebrows, All of this new campers are undetermined? the Gods have swear in the River of Styx that they will claimed their children and here are some children that aren't claimed yet. I gave them three days before I get up there and kick there lowsy buttsfor not honoring their promise. I stared at them and decided that they were all sixteen years old and gestured for them to follow me. I toured them through the whole camp and was done by the time of dinner. I led them towards the Hermes Cabin and placed them in the capable hand of the head counselor, Travis Stoll.

I walked back with Nico beside me. "It's weird that they did not know their god parent." he commented.

"Yeah but I will give the gods three days and if they're not claimed I will personally see to it that they will be claimed" I said with a threatening tone making Nico smirked in response. The thunder rumbled as I glared at it.

We both parted and went to each of our own table. From where I sat I stared at the newcomers whom I might found that they conversed among themselves and not to the others. I watched them until after dinner. I yawn and approached my girlfriend with a sleepy grin on my face. "Gonna sleep early today Wisegirl"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow which I kissed her on impulse. "Goodnight Seaweed Brain" She bid once I released her from the drugging kiss. My grinned got wider as I saw her blushed and left her to go to my cabin. Once I my head touch the pillow I have already fallen from my deep sleep.

**=End of Chapter One=**

Alexandria: tada! It's done!

Almira: And took you weeks to do that short chapter.

Alexandria: But I'm busy Almi-chan! ***whines***

Almira: you're not busy you're just sleeping in your own room.

Alexandria: Exactly!

Almira: ***facepalms* **Annabeth could you`do me a favor?

Annabeth: Sure but what it is?

Almira:** *turns to her, Her eyes pleading* **could you kill me right now?

Annabeth: ***sweatdrops* **I think I may not do that Almira.

Almira: Oh Come on! ***waves her hand exasperately* **You killed many people and you now decide that you won't do it? Am i the only one sane here?

Annabeth: Please review...***tries to smile but faceplams herself***


	3. Chapter Two

Alexandria: Hello again guys! And thanks for the reviews and Anti annabeth I won't delete annabeth in this story sorry.

Almira: ***sighs*** Just do the damn disclaimer.

Alexandria: What got you so uptight this morning?

Almira: It's none of your damn business.

Alexandria: Ok... Alice! could you do the disclaimer.

Almira: Don't tell me that you decided to do this story as a crossover?

Alexandria: Pretty much.

Almira: I hate you...

Alexandria: And I love you too My best friend.

Alice: Are they always like that?

Annabeth: Pretty much...

Alexandria:Alice!

Alice: Right... She doesn't own anything except for the story plot and her own Ocs.

Alexandria: Damn Right I don't

**=Chapter Two: Visitors=**

**=Alexandria Nightingale=**

I opened my eyes revealing my brilliant green eyes. I sat on my bunk and brushed my hands through my silky light blue curls. I was thankful that the whole cabin had already fallen asleep while I emerge from the bathroom fully dressed for sleep. I pulled the sheets down and pushed them aside. I threw my bare feet on the wooden cold floor and stood up straight. I snapped my fingers which echoed through the whole room. The whole place was suddenly suspended in animation which made me sound was heard as I I navigated myself through the whole room. With the moonlight as my only source of light, I saw Viviane, Fragrance and Kayla was already up and was beside me when I reached the door. I opened it and went outside of the cabin. There standing five meters across the cabin was my boyfriend and also my husband, Tristan.

I went to him and gave a swift but sweet kiss on his lips. He smiled warmly at me which made me smiled back for a moment but turned serious. "How are the defenses of the camp?"

"To tell you the truth Alex, I think a dimwit can pass this without even giving him a proper instruction about on how to infiltrate it." He replied to her.

Kayla sighed. "In other words, It's bad." She put it in a blunt tone.

"What's the scale?" Alexandria asked. Not bothered by the bluntness.

"On the scale of one to ten. I say it is a little bit 3." Tristan replied.

"Have you tighten them?" Viviane asked him worriedly, despite being the daughter of the war god she was a worrisome girl.

"What do you expect Viviane?" She answered the question. "Of course He did, He is a freaking child of Hephaestus."

"Umm...Thanks?" Tristan replied or rather questioned while the other face palmed or shook their heads in dismay.

"Fragrance" I called as she turned her attention to me. "Lit a fire."

Fragrance sighed and swayed her hands. A column of flames sprouted in front of them. Tristan turned to me as I nodded. He turned back to the flames and took out a black coin with white specks. A space coin.

"Lord Chaos, Accept my offering and Show me Bianca Di Angelo!" He said as he tossed the coin to the flames.

The flames shimmered and swayed until it formed a girl with long black hair and almost black eyes. Tristan stepped back as the girl faced them. The girl was already sixteen and was wearing a black tank top and black short pants. She bowed to me as a sign of respect. "What can I do for you Lady Alexandria?"

"Don't call me that Bianca, We're cousins remember." I said as she blushed. Kayla and Fragrance sniggers as I shot them a death glare. "Where are you now? And where's Palmyra?"

"There's no need to ask her that Alex and please kindly refrain from using that horrid nickname of yours to me." An emotionless and cold voice replied as a girl with long white hair tied at the tip with a black ribbon and crimson blood red eyes with a tint of blue mixed with gold suddenly appeared.

"I know that Almira and on the second one my answer is no." I replied with a smile. "Because I love teasing you and I just want to have a conversation with our newest cousin."

The girl named Almira sighed and turned to Bianca. "Go and Call the others."

Bianca nodded. "Yes Lady Almira." She answered before vanishing through the shadows. Both of them watched her vanished.

"How is she?" I asked knowing that she knew what was I talking about.

"She has finally mastered her Shadow travel, Stealth and Hunting abilities."

"Good for her I guess." I replied.

A silent atmosphere surrounded us as Almira turned to me. "What do you want?"

"Can't I see my best friend?" I answered as she raised and eyebrow at me.

I pouted and turned serious. "We already found the Prince."

"How is he?"

"He's fine and he has already a girlfriend."

"Mortal Or Demigod?"

"Demigod."

"Who's her parent?"

"It's actually Ironic."

"What do you mean?" She asked me clearly interested.

I smirk at her. "Her parent is Athena."

Almira chuckled. "How Ironic indeed."

"I know right?" I said with a small grin.

"What about the Princess?" I asked her.

She didn't answer for a moment before sighing. "We already have her scent and is currently tracking her."

"Well good luck with that." I bid as she whispered her thanks.

"No one must know who you all are Understand?" Almira ordered with a steely and authorative voice.

I bowed to her. "Of course commander."

Suddenly three person's appeared behind Almira. The first one was Bianca; on her right was a boy with Dark blue hair with auburn brown streaks and Silver eyes mixed with light blue. He was wearing a silver T - shirt and dark blue jeans partnered with black sneakers. On Bianca's lef was a girl with Light blond hair that was 3 inch off her shoulder and her bangs was clipped to the side with a sun shaped clip. Her light green eyes were mixed with yellow topaz and she was wearing a Light yellow Turtleneck T - shirt and Black pants accompanied by one inch heeled slippers.

All three spotted me and bowed down. The boy quickly went to my white haired bestfriend and gave her a peck on the lips."We need to go Almira" He whispered to her but knows that we can hear it too.

Almira looked at him with questioning eyes as the boy answered her unspoken question with a name. "Artemis"

Almira sighs and turns to me. "We have to go and good luck to your mission." she said as she gave me a small smile before cutting off the connection with a wave.

I stared at the flickering flames before I took a Chaos coin out of my pocket. "Lord Chaos, Accept my offering and Show me Syriene Whitlock." I prayed as I Tossed the coin on the flames.

The flames shimmered and swayed just like earlier until it form a girl. A girl with long violet wavy hair that was cascading like pure silk behind her back and Light amethyst eyes mixed with amber was seen in the flames. She was wearing a white tank top and a simple black skirt with a matching gold belt and four inched stiletto boots. Her face didn't have make up on making her more beautiful. When she noticed me she smiled warmly, A beautiful and warm smiled that can both bring you happiness, comfort, deception and misery in any`way possible.

"Hello Alexandria" She greeted me with her soft soprano voice. If any of the boys hear this they will no doubt fall in love asked her to date them and be their girl.

"As Always Syriene" I remarked as she chuckle. A beautiful but deceptive sound. "Fans can't stop bugging you again?"

"You could say that." She replied as she brushed her perfect manicured hand into her violet waves and sipped her tea before giving me a true beautiful smile again. "Anything I could do for you Alexandria?"

I sigh. "Where are the others?"

She shrugged. "They are eating or sleeping right now?"

"Have you already done your mission?" I asked her.

She nodded without even looking at me. "We already did it Alexandria." She answered while looking at her fingers. "The queen is already awake and awaits for her children."

I raised an eyebrow as she looked at me with her hands raise in defense. "She wants it to be done with it."

I shook my head in dismay. "You know that Lord Chaos told us to go unnoticed right?"

She stared at the wall pointedly as I called her name in an authoritative tone."Syriene"

"Hey! I only did it because Erienne wants to go back to sleep." She snapped.

I sighed again and rubbed my temples. I heard Fragrance and Kayla snickered at that. I shot them a glare making them shut up before turning to the daughter of Aphrodite. I twitched in annoyance at the sight that greeted me. She was laughing her ass off as I stared at her irritated. Once she had calm damn I asked her. "Are you done?"

"It depends you know." She replied.

I made a face at her but grudgingly sigh. 'Where's Erienne?"

At the name, a girl appeared behind Syriene. She has long black layered hair and dark amethyst that is almost black eyes that were framed perfectly on her face. She was wearing a black button up blouse with a pair of black pants and black one inched hilled open toed sleepers. She wasn't wearing any make up except for the black eyeliner.

"You called Alex?" She said with a yawn.

I didn't answer her but cut to the chase. "You did the right way?"

The girl Erienne didn't seemed irritated; she nodded and sat beside the purple haired girl with a bored expression plastered on her face. "Her highness is sleeping right now."

"How would you know?" Syriene asked the girl.

Erienne turned to her with a 'DUH' expression making the purple haired girl blushed and stared at the wall. Erienne turned to me. "What do you want Alex?"

"I'm just checking on you two." I replied.

She raised an eyebrow at this as I smiled faintly at reply. She shrugged and gave up a yawn. "Now that you have done that could I please return to my Oh so wonderful slumber?"

I noticed the sarcasm but gestured for her to go as she bowed to me. "Thank you Lady Alexandria." I glared at her as she chuckled and stood up.

"Well everyone good night" with that bid she stepped into the shadows and vanished from our sight.

"I have to go now Syriene." I said as she nodded.

I watched the flames slowly died down. Darkness surrounded us again as I quickly turned around with my bow already formed into my hands and released the quiver. The arrow shot pass through the wind and hit a tree. As soon as the arrow quickly hit the tree the tree suddenly turned into ice.

Everyone was bewildered by my actions but I ignored them, Viviane was about to questioned my actions when I beat her to it. "Show yourself" I ordered while readying another shot. "Or do you want to be killed?"

"Who are you -" My ever so loving boyfriend slash husband was interrupted when we heard a snap. Tristan and the others quickly surrounded me and pointed their weapons at the unknown intruder.

We stared at the spot until we saw a shimmer. My eyes narrowed and released again another arrow. The arrow whizzed past the wind like a silk as it hit the tree again.

I smirked coldly at the catch of the day while he shivered but retain his stance. "Malcolm you know it's rude to eavesdropped on someone conversation right?"

**=Almira Gascouyne=**

I brushed my hands onto my hair in frustration as we ran through the moonlit forest. I cursed. How the hell did they spot us? I asked myself as I turned towards Daniel. "How far are they?"

He clenched his teeth as his eyes tightened. "50…..no….45…..30…..25…." His eyes suddenly widened. "5 kilometers at tops."

"How did they spot us?" I asked them while jumping from each branchwhile making a plan for our escape.

No one answered but Daniel spoked up. "I don't know."

My eyes tightened a bit while debated the probability of us escaping them but I knew that there was none. I quickly turned to Bianca. "Hide!" I hissed at her as she looked at me with surprised and was about to protest but one look from me making her follow my instruction.

"Good girl" I thought as she vanished though the darkness. I heard their footsteps getting near at our location as I decided to greet them in my style. I stopped in front of a large clearing with the new moon as our light. I looked at the moon and glared at it.

"Of all times why it is a new moon?" I whined before turning to my husband. I gave him a sad smile as I saw he grimaced at the next following events.

"Daniel it's time to meet my Mother – in - Law" I said to him in a whisper as He and the girl rolled his eyes.

I chuckled at them and stopped for a moment while he let out a groaned and muttered about 'insane wifes and their mood swings'.I raised an eyebrow at that but deliberately ignored the jab before we turned ourselves to the newcomers with stoic expressions.

"It's nice to finally see the Goddess of the Moon and her hunters." I said. "Lady Artemis Welcome."

**=End of Chapter=**

Alexandria: Yes another one finished

Almira: If you done those decades ago it will be finished for early.

Alexandria: But Almira! *whines*

Almira *turns to Annabeth* Now you see what I have to go through. *shakes her head*

Annabeth: *sweatdrops* please Review


	4. Chapter Three

Almira: Here we go again...***sighs***

Alexandria: Hi Everyone! I'm Back!

Almira and Percy: No one wants you here!

Alexandria: (**goes to her emo corner)**

Annabeth: (**slaps Percy at the back of his head) **

Percy: Ouch Why did you do that for?

Annabeth: (**glares) **Apologize to her right now!

Percy:***muttering about girlfirends being bossy which receives another hit from the back of his head* **I'm sorry (**then glares at Almira) **Why aren't you apologizing?

Almira: because I can.

Percy: Huh?

Annabeth: **facepalms**

Alice: He really is a seaweed brain.

Annabeth: Alexandria Nightingale doesn't own anything except for her own OC's and the story plot! **turns to Alice** yes he is.

Alice: **sweatdrops** Please Read and Review!

Percy: HEY!

**=Chapter Three=**

**=Unexpected Revelations=**

**=Almira Gascouyne=**

"It's nice to finally see the Goddess of the Moon and her hunters" I said. "Lady Artemis Welcome."

After a minute or two, two figures emerge from the forest. One was an almost sixteen year old girl with black hair and electric blue eyes. She was wearing a silver jacket and tunic partnered with a simple hunting boots. She was also wearing a tiara on her black hair assuming her as the lieutenant of the group. She was playing with her bracelet from time to time and staring at us warily. I knew from the eyes that she was my dear half sister Thalia Grace, the one who has the fate to turned into a tree and to be a lieutenant of Artemis.

Beside her was the goddess herself in her twelve year old form. Her auburn brown hair was tied into a single braid and was wearing the same thing as the other hunters. She was letting a silvery godly glow as she stepped nearer to us. We bowed to her before looking it at her again.

"How do you know us?" My half sister asked. Her voice has a steely edge on it but has a lace of awe and confusion.

I gave her a smirk. "It's because we encounter monsters."

"Monsters that only exist in greek mythology." My cousin in law muttered but she knew that we heard it

Once were 5 meters away from each other. "Who are you?" My mother in law asked. Her soft yet authoritative voice echoed throughout the whole clearing.

"We are merely passing travelers My Lady" I answered for the three of us.

The goddess looks at us skeptically before she asked again. "You are all clearly demigods, who are your Olympian parents?"

I could feel my frustration eating my patience as I sigh and answered. "I'm sorry Lady Artemis but we cannot answer that."

"Why?" My half sister asked. "Are you all unclaimed?"

"Yes we are" Daniel snapped angrily as my half sister glared at the boy. I saw Artemis's eyes narrowed at the tone. I mentally slapped myself at that. She was getting suspicious at us.

"HOW DARE YOU -" the other words were stopped because the goddess held up her right hand stopping my half sister from summoning her arrows and bow.

"We will let you go." She said as I stared at them suspiciously. I knew from experience never to trust a god especially if they are the famous Olympians. If they are willing to let us go there must be a condition.

"What do you want Lady Artemis?" I asked her.

She was surprised when I countered the request. "You knew how to wager to a god are you not?" She answered as I nodded.

I smirked. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"And how would you know that?" She asked.

I shrugged helplessly. "Myths." I completely lied but it was also the truth.

She stared at me for a long moment deciding that I could be lying or not before turning her gaze at Daniel. "I am willing to let you all go except for him." She compromised while still staring at Daniel.

I turned to Daniel and was about to ask when he shot me a look that says 'I will handle it'. I sigh and shakes my head before giving him a quick peck. "You couldn't resist right?"

"You do know me Almira?" He replied giving me a smirk as I let out a chuckle. I heard groans from each side of the forest indicating that they are grossed out by our public dispaly of affection.

"Go get a room you two." I heard Thalia muttered while blushing a little but I gave her a devious smirk making her glare at me.

Breaking the stare, I looked at Myrrh and nodded at her. She sighed. "I'm not going anywhere but here."

I raised an eyebrow in question as she answered. "because I am the only one who could make him see reason if you're not here." Pointing at the boy in question made him pout.

"Good answer." I said hearing a hey from my husband as I turned to the Goddess in waiting.

Artemis stared at us questionably as I bowed. "I am the only one who is going My Lady."

"I want the other one gone." Artemis replied. I turned towards Myrrh who gave a sigh again and rubbed her temples before nodding her head in consent.

"Very well My lady." I answered as I turned to look at my half sister in sorrow. She looked confused at the sudden emotion on my emotionless eyes.

I approached her as she took step back. "Don't Move" I whispered as she froze in mid step. She stared at me with wide eyes and so was the others and the Goddess. I smiled sadly at her as I raised my right hand and touched her left cheek. I can feel the goddess stare burn through my back. Wondering If I was going to harm her lieutenant or not.

"I'm sorry for whatever our Stepmother had done to your family." I said to her before giving her a sad smile. My words echoed through out the clearing as her eyes widened like saucers and gasps was heard. I turned to Myrrh and nodded at her before turning back to the emotionless goddess.

I bowed again. "Thank you Lady Artemis for freeing us." I thanked her. I knew that she was also stunned at the sudden revelation but did not show it. "We'll be taking our leave."

But before any of them move to stop us, Lightning struck and we vanished from their sight.

**=Daniel Archer=**

I saw them gaped at what my wife did. I chuckled as the two turned towards me. The goddess narrowed her eyes at me while the other stared at me with rage. I smirked and put my hands behind my head. "What?"

The black haired girl suddenly charged at me with her spear. She was about to hit me in the stomach when I smiled devoiusly. I bend backward evading the powerful thrust as I felt my right hand touched the the sudden momentum I kicked out from her grasp the spear and spin myself in a 360 degrees angle to kicked her in the gut. She was thrown to the ground five meters behind my _beloved_ mother before I flipped back to the ground on my feet. I stood there with my hands on my pockets as she quickly got up and was about to attack me when my mother intervene.

"Thalia that's enough." She ordered making my little sister in law stand on her ground but glared at me menacingly.

"Who is the girl with white hair?" My mother asked.

"You have to ask her not me." I simply replied.

"She's a daughter of my father is she not?" She asked again.

I shrugged in answer. "As I told you Lady Artemis." I gritted my teeth as her name came off my tongue like a foreign material which I know she had noticed. "That you have to ask her and not me."

She glared at me as she snapped her fingers. Many hunters emerge from the trees. All of them were grinning or chuckling as they whispered at each other. I saw my little sister in law smirking. "If you heard my myth you would know what would happen when a boy or man witness my hunt right?"

"You would turn them into a Jackalope." I answered as the chuckles went on louder. I knew my mother has a fetish of turning boys into Jackalopes.

"But before I do that." Artemis said. "I would like to ask you something."

"And what would that be?"I replied to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why couldn't I read your mind?" She asked me. I heard them gasp at the piece of information as I chuckled in answer. "Or the other two for that matter."

I smirked. My blue eyes glinted in mischief and was thankful that the clouds were blocking the moonlight. "What do you think?"

"What do you mean?" She asked as I sigh in answer.

"Here's a compromise." I proposed. "If you and your hunters beat me I will answer all of your question until you are all satisfied and If I win you will set me free alright?"

I saw her contemplate on my offer before nodding in response. The hunters chuckled at me and whispered that I have no means of winning against the goddess or for them at that matter. I only ignored that because they don't know what I am capable of. "So? who's fighting?" I asked them. I felt something pinned against me but I shrugged it off.

My sister in law stepped up. "I am."

"Wise words for a girl who don't want to be the prophesied child." I quoted as she glared at me.

"How do you know that?" She hissed at me while gripping her spear.

I smiled at her mockingly. "I thought you know the deal."

She glared at me with hatred as I could smile at her wrath. I knew that she didn't want to be the part of the hunt but it was the only way to avoid the prophecy and I was thankful for that. She growled at me and started to attack me. She attack me aiming at the head as I bend backward. She smirked and was about to kick my feet off when I smiled at her.

"Too slow" I whispered to her as I bend backwards and made a roughhousing kick to her chin. She was thrown up to the sky but she twisted herself and used the momentum to flip herself in an upright position before landing in the ground with a loud thud.

She smiled and summoned a lightning bolt on her hand. I raised an eyebrow as she threw it at me. I quickly evaded the deadly lightning and continued to dodge the incoming attacks. I heard the blast making me shudder if I was hit by the thing. Her normal spear was now crackling with lightning as my eyes narrowed at it. I quickly bend myself when I had the chance and caught the arm with the spear. I twisted her and myself as I heard her gasp and the spear was out of her grasp before I stood up. She was about to take the spear from a few feet away from her when I caught her wrist and threw her against the far tree. She stood up while wiping the blood off her mouth and grinned at me.

"Not bad for a boy." She said as she charged at me again. She summoned as many as lightning as she can as I evaded that quickly as possible. My eyes narrowed and I knew that I have to be done with this before the clouds fade away. She attacked me and I saw this chance to finish the battle. I flipped myself back and turned to kick her gut but she evaded it and used the force to throw me on the ground. I quickly turned myself in ninety degrees angle so I would land on my feet. Once my feet touched the ground I felt her surprised but I didn't hesitate to get near her and pressed the pressure point on her.

She suddenly was on the ground as she glared at me. "What did you do?"

"Pressure points my dear." I replied as I turned towards the audience. I grinned at them as they saw their flabbergasted expressions.

"Who else?" I said as all of the hunters suddenly attacked me. I dodge and evaded but I deliberately wound myself as far as I could possibly. I swiftly pressed their pressure points making them fall unconscious. Once all of them were sleeping by my definition, I felt an arrow was coming on my way. I quickly dodge that but I knew that there is another one. I flipped myself in the air and saw the second arrow only inches away from my face. I can feel another as back flipped towards the ground until I landed on the ground besides Thalia's spear.

"Aww..." I said as I saw her glaring at me with anger. "Did I make the Goddess of the Hunt Incredible angry?" I asked mockingly.

She growled at me and pointed the bow and arrow. I stepped closer to the spear. "No one can use that except for a hunter of Artemis or the goddess herself." Thalia informed while smirking. I turned to her and smiled at her. A mischievous smile making her looked confused for a moment before turning back to triumph.

"Care to bet about that?" I proposed but I didn't hear her answer because of the incoming arrow that is headed right at me. I tsked as I pulled the spear fast enough and jumped out of the way. The arrow suddenly exploded when it touch the ground where I was standing on. I clutched the spear and twirled it on my two hands as I heard Thalia gasped in surprised.

Artemis narrowed her eyes at the spear and me as I gave her a smirked. "What? Surprised that a boy had touched one of your blessed weapons?"

She didn't answer but charged at me. I jumped back and pulled the spear in front of me. I braced myself as I was thrown ten meters from where I stood. I saw her eyes hardening into silver gems, glinting dangerously in anger that is both beautiful and dangerous at the same time. I saw myself in those eyes. It was the eyes that I was born with but concealed it because I am a forbidden. At the force of her attack the spear broke and I was thrown into the tree.

"Who are you?" She whispered at me as she summoned her bow. My eyes widened at that was about to go when she kicked me in the stomach. I was thrown into a few trees before I regain my balance. Summoning her bow is the sign that she wants to completely obliterate me and not turn me onto a jackalope.

I coughed out blood and quickly jumped out of the way before the arrow pinned me onto the tree. I ran throughout the whole clearing. I clearly dodge as many arrows as I possibly dodge for a mere demigod. Thalia only sat with her eyes growing wider at my skills to evade the accuracy of her mistress. I felt my time is coming into an end as the clouds above my head cleared. I cursed as I felt my mother's presence grew more pronounce.

"How can you fight fair with me Demigod?" She asked as she charged at me again. I summoned my own dagger and fought with her while concealing my eyes. I can feel her power growing because of the moon and I cursed it. How can it be a full new moon right here? I asked myself as I jumped backwards away from the incoming projectile.

"Your time is up boy." She said as I couldn't look at her for fear that my eyes have become silver as hers. "You will die here for committing the mistake of seeing me and my hunters hunting and for the mistake of touching one of my blessed weapons."

I knew Thalia wanted to intervene but could not. I knew she had summoned a dagger as I raised my hand asking her to stop. "Sorry but I'm not forgiving for a boy." She whispered again and threw the dagger. I heard her gasp when the dagger stopped and flew into my waiting hands.

"What how?" Artemis said as I didn't answer. I jumped backwards and landed on a top of the tree and slowly, I opened my eyes and their gasps grew louder. With the moon behind me, my form glowed silver especially my blue eyes that is turning into pure silver.

"How?" She asked in a small but clear voice. Her twelve year old frame suddenly shook as she tentatively stepped up forward.

I smiled sadly at her. "Now do you know how can I fight fair with you?"

"Impossible." She said while staring at me. "Your just confusing me!" She shouted as I saw her presence grew larger. The moon behind me turned into red indicating that my mother is now angry or for the better word is in rage.

Suddenly she jumped into my direction with her dagger raised. I smiled in sorrow as I deflected her with the dagger that she had summoned. It was the same replica as the hunters and mine. We fought for some time as she jumped backward and summoned her real bow. The bow throbbed with life as an arrow appeared on her hand as she shot many arrows at me. This time many arrows hit me but I manage to evade that is after for my vital organs. Her eyes tightened as she saw me move like her. A complete replica with the complete Agility, Flexibility and Speed. I landed beside Thalia as the fury of the arrows embedded.

"Who are you for real?" She whispered as she summoned another arrow but this time it glowed real silver. Her silver eyes were now full of confusion as she let it go. It whiz past the wind as I felt it coming. I raised my dagger and threw it. Both dagger and arrow collided making a large explosion. I quickly wave my hand as silver daggers materialized where my hand past.

I heard Thalia whispered 'impossible' as her eyes grew wider and wider at what I have done. I only gave her a smile as I felt a quick jolt of pain on my right shoulder. I took a look and my suspicions were confirmed. A silver arrow was shot on my right shoulder. I took the deliberately step back to take the arrow embedded off myself while ignoring the throbbing pain that course through my whole body with it and let my blood trickled from the wound. I turned my attention on the clearing as the smoke cleared and saw my mother. She was glowing more brightly as I saw the hunters waking up.

All of them gasped when they saw their mistress's form. She was breathing hardly as her tunic were torn from the heated battle and thier were cuts and bruises all over her body which Golden ichor flowed freely from it. I bit My lower lip at the possibility of my mother revealing her Immortal form in front of her hunters which can be led from their demise, Ignoring the wound that I had gotten, I closed my eyes. I can feel all of their gazes on me as I jumped up. I knew they couldn't move because they were stunned at the daggers surrounding me and how did a mere boy touch let alone control one of the blessed weapon of their mistress. The daggers that surrounded followed my movement as I held my hand as I felt the dagger in it. Opening my eyes, I knew that my eyes had turned completely silver making the other hunters gape as I let my hunter instinct activate.

My mother growled as her silver eyes glowed dangerously. I knew that I had little much time as the red moon glowed brightly. She shot a hug quantity of arrows as I dodge or tried to block them by throwing the daggers them evenly with my reflexes. I threw the dagger to her with much accuracy and skill that she hadn't time to evade. It pinned the torn tunic with her included on the ground. She was about to take it off when I shot another dagger at her this time on her right sleeve preventing her move her right arm. One of the hunters tried to help their mistress but I stopped her with a dagger inches only from her hand.

"Don't Move" I spoke to them with much authority like their mistress as they froze on their places and stared at me with bewilderment. Bewilderment because they followed an order from a boy.

I did the process again and again until my mother was completely pinned to the ground. She tried to squirm and escape even to to teleport but could not. She stared at me stun at what I had done. "Who are you?" She asked but I ignored it and walked towards her. She tried to go to her immortal form but found that she couldn't do it either.

"Who are you please?" She asked no pleaded for the first time around. I bend down to her. my silver eyes clashed against her as I answered her question in a whisper. I saw looking at me in disbelief before I pulled myself up. I smirked and summoned a dagger that is a complete replica of her dagger. She mouthed 'How?' as I was about to answer that when I felt another godly presence. Following my instinct, I backflipped a few paces from where I stood just to evade the incoming projectile.

I saw a golden arrow was perched from where I stood which made me groaned, A man with light blonde hair, wearing aviator shades and an armani suit suddenly appeared right in front of my mother. "Damn Why did he have to show up right now?" I whispered while I stared at the newcomer in question.

"Sorry but I can't let you hurt my little sister further." He stated seriously as he hitched another arrow. I snapped my fingers as the daggers pinning my mother vanished. She got up quickly when my uncle was about to shot me again and tackled him to the ground.

The man looked at my mother in bewilderment. "What the hell Lil sis? I am going to kill the brat because he hurt you." he said as mother shook her head. He stared at her with a 'are you serious' expression but my mother didn't answer.

I smirked and summoned a dagger. I threw it at my mother. The man tried to push her off him when my mother raised her hand and caught it in her hand. I suddenly side stepped as Thalia fell down on the ground. The blood red moon turned into white meaning my mother isn't angry anymore. I clutched the wound on my right shoulder and jumped high enough and landed on the top of the tree.

"Who the hell are you?" My sister In law screamed as my cousin materialized beside me.

She took one look at my form and shook my head. She muttered something along the lines about 'being not careful' as she raised her hand and placed it on my wounds. It glowed a little yellow for a minute before it faded quickly.

She sighed when she saw the carnage that we have done on the whole clearing before turning her gaze to the two gods on the ground. "Almira wants you back." She said as I nodded. Artemis got off the man as The man stood up staright and dusted himself. He took off his eyes revealing a pair of bright light green eyes. They both stared at us along with the hunters. The man suddenly shot up towards us without even my mother consent. He released the arrow while on air. I sighed and rubbed my temples while Myrrh move in front of me. She raised her right hand as the arrow stopped and flew to her waiting hand. Once it was in her hand she stared at it before it vanished.

My uncle gasp at what she had done as my cousin summoned a knife and threw it at him. He doesn't have time to evade the incoming object and before he knew he was already pinned to the ground beside my mother. "Could you heal them?" I asked her.

She looked like me like I was growing another head but I gave her a sighed again and mumbled about stupid cousins getting her dead before jumping down. I chuckled and followed her until we are on the ground beside the dazed god of the sun and the goddess of the moon. The hunters was about to attack me when my mother stepped forward.

"Enough!" Her command echoed making the hunters looked at her with confusion especially her brother. Myrrh glowed and raised her hands up in the air and chanted something.

_**"Sun that gives warm**_

_**Light that gives life**_

_**Awake from thy slumber**_

_**And Resume thy form**_

_**Return to thy master**_

_**And vanquished The darkness**_

_**That surrounds our hearts!**_

Light suddenly surrounded her while chanting as some of it formed into her hands.

_**Awaken My Bow! Sun's Secret Darkness!"**_

She chanted as light suddenly burst from her. A circle formed above us with greek symbols decorated it and a symbol of the sun with the lyre on the center. My uncle and my mother gasp in unison as they saw the circle. My uncle got up not caring that her armani suit was a wreck and stare at my cousin with wide eyes.

"How?" He asked as a wave of light hit us again. We closed our eyes even the god of sun can't stand the light and closed his eyes. After the light fell away My cousin stood infront of us with a golden bow pulsing with life in her hands.

She ignored their appalled expression and pointed the bow on the sky. "Circle of Divination" She whispered which we all heard. A circle appeared again in the sky. An arrow appeared on her hand and as she notched the arrow it glowed more. "Healing Rain." She said as she let the arrow go. The arrow shot up and hit the symbol of the sun. The center glowed as a rain of tiny bits of light showered us.

"What is happening?" Thalia said as she saw her wounds and bruises suddenly healing. Even the god and goddess sat their dunbstruck as they watched the tiny bits of light that fell down on themselves healed their wounds.

"As the deal states Lady Artemis." I said. "You will let me go once the fight is over."

She nodded numbly without even looking at me. Of course what would you feel when a boy suddenly sprouted out of nowhere and claiming him as you're child and to prove himself by sparring against you. Truth to be told that I was angry and down right murderous that she killed father but I knew that she didn't know that because I saw her expression when she realized whom she had killed. I can't blame her for that. I sighed and approached her. Seh didn't move as Uncle block my my way.

"Move Father." Myrrh said as Apollo didn't move. He turned to his daughter whom he knew was his because of the symbol on the circle before turning to me again. "Don't worry about him Father," She added. "He wouldn't hurt Au -Lady Artemis." I knew that she was about to say aunt but caught herself.

He stared at his daughter for a long minute but my cousin didn't waver. He side stepped and I gave him a smile which he returned a glare. Once I was in front of my mother. I hugged her tightly earning shocking gasp from the hunters and to Apollo himself. "It's nice to finally meet you Mother," I whispered as I broke the hugged and jumped backward towards Myrrh's side. Judging from my uncle's expression he heard what I had said. I only smiled at them with a sad smile and before even all of them could react we vanished from their view. Me with a silver light while Myrrh with a gold light.

**=Thalia Grace=**

I just sat there. Gaping at what the two comers did and I'm not the only one who was doing that. All of the hunters were gaping at what had happened even the god and the goddess. We were gaping at the two had done especially the girl. "What the hell did just happen?" I thought as I noticed the tiny bits of light slowly fading. I swiftly stood up and check myself and gasp when I saw the bruises and wounds that I have when I fought the boy was gone.

I turned just in time when I saw Lady Artemis sliding to the ground. I was about to go to her when Apollo block my way. "Go and Make camp." He ordered.

I glared at him. "Who are you to order us?" I shot at him.

"Hunters Go and Make camp." Lady Artemis ordered as I looked at her in disbelief.

"But My lady" Phoebe, one of our hunters protested as Artemis held up her hand meaning that she doesn't want an argument.

"Go" with that final word the hunters except for me entered the forest.

I stayed on my spot as Apollo approached his sister. "We must tell the council about this."

"No Apollo" Artemis replied.

"But Artemis -" Apollo began to reason as Artemis pulled her knees up and wrappped her arms around it. Then without even a hint she cried. We didn't move because of that. Long minutes past us in silence with only Artemis sobbing echoed through the night when Apollo sighed.

"Why is she crying?" I thought as I turned to Apollo in question. He didn't answer but said. "Artemis the council must know about this."

Artemis turned to him with tears running continuously on her cheeks. "No Apollo" She repeated. "No."

"Why?" Apollo asked in confusion. "Why won't you tell them?"

"Because you know the reason as to why Apollo!" She shouted at him in answer. "I can't and I won't let them hurt him again." She said brokenly. I didn't know that Artemis can be emotional and she was worried for the boy?

"Art-" Apollo was about to call her when she turned to me. "Thalia take the Hunters to Camp half blood and all of you're question will be answered in due time."

I bowed to her. "Yes My lady"

"Artemis don't -" She ignored her as I closed my eyes and felt Lady Artemis resumed her Immortal form before vanishing. I opened them again and saw that I am the only one left standing in the clearing.

I turned back to the forest and thought of the events. I stopped when I realized something. I carefullly rethink of the events and gasp when I saw what was hidden. The boy can't have the skill to evade and the accuracy to throw them. He had the perfect reflexes and flexibility that can rival no make him the perfect hunter and he has the ability to summon a perfect replica of the daggers of Artemis and can even touched them proves my theory. Looking back at the fight scence I saw his moves mirrored Artemis and far more graceful than the goddess herself. The boy is without a doubt a child of Artemis.

**=End of Chapter Three=**

Alexanddria: Yey! it's finish!

Almira: Then do the other chapter.

Alexandria: But I'm tired. ***Whines***

Almira: ***sighs* **Annabeth?

Annabeth: Yeah?

Almira: Could you do the honor of closing this chapter while I make the sloth their another chapter.

Annabeth:uhh... Sure..

Alice: Please Review XD


	5. Authors note

Sorry If this isn't an update but my college life has been more hectic lately… but rest assured that I am doing this as most that I can…

So please bear with me here… thank you for your inconvienience.

Alexandria Nightingale


End file.
